The present invention relates generally to protective face masks and deals more specifically with a protective face mask for preventing the evasive entry of fluids or other particulates and the like into the openings of the mouth, nose and eyes of a wearer.
It has recently been found that a number of contagious diseases, in particular, infectious viral diseases such as, Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS), are transmitted via bodily fluids. As a result, health agencies, such as the Center for Disease Control, have recommended that surgeons, dentists and other medical personnel protect themselves from the invasive entry of such fluids through the mucus membranes of the mouth, nose and eyes which may arise during the performance of their duties when treating individuals having such contagious diseases.
In addition to medical personnel, other professionals such as veterinarians, laboratory workers, chemical handlers, painters, and others exposed to hazardous or poisonous materials require protection of the openings of the mouth, nose and eyes from invasive entry of foreign fluids and materials.
One major problem generally associated with protective masks such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,056,753 issued to Wagner, Oct. 6, 1936, is the inability to wear spectacles in the normal manner.
Another problem with protective face masks of the above-referenced general type is the inability to use medical appliances of the type that cooperate with spectacles or ones having eye pieces requiring close proximity to the eye of the user. Such appliances, typically, are representative of appliances used during microsurgery.
Yet another problem generally associated with protective masks of the above-referenced type is the difficulty encountered in attempting to wipe the spectacles during the progress of an operation since the mask is worn over the spectacles.
It is an object therefore, of the present invention, to provide a total surgical protective face mask which prevents the invasive entry of fluids and the like into the mucus membranes of the mouth, nose and eyes while permitting the user to wear spectacles in the normal manner.